pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Picnic in Pacland
Picnic in Pacland is the first episode of the Pac-Man animated series. The first segment of the first episode is Presidential Pac-Nappers. Plot Synopsis Pac-Man and his family head off to Pacland Park, where they plan to have a picnic. When they arrive, Chomp-Chomp is immediately chased after by Sour Puss. While Ms. Pac-Man cooks some Power Pellet burgers, Pac-Man plays Frisbee with Chomp-Chomp. Sour Puss traps Chomp-Chomp in a garbage can, but the Pac-Dog digs himself out. The next throw has the frisbee landing on a tree branch. Chomp-Chomp chases after it, but Sour Puss corners him and tries cutting the branch off with a saw. It fails, and Chomp-Chomp runs away, leaving Sour Puss to get hit with the branch. Pac-Man throws the frisbee again, this time much farther. Meanwhile, the Ghosts are having their own picnic. Inky makes some Pac-Man cakes, and offers some to Clyde, who replies that he likes chomping on the real thing. Suddenly, Clyde is hit by the frisbee. Chomp-Chomp appears, and the Ghosts realize that their enemy Pac-Man must be nearby. The Ghosts come up with a plan, merging themselves together to form their own frisbee. They hope Chomp-Chomp will bring them back to Pac-Man, but instead, he buries them in the ground. Back at Pac-Man's picnic, Ms. Pac-Man gives him a burger. However, Chomp-Chomp quickly eats the burger himself, and then a second one. Pac-Man puts Chomp-Chomp in a basket and tells him he has to wait there, but the dog ends up eating Pac-Man's third burger. Clyde comes up with a new plan to pour honey in a path to Pac-Man, leaving ants to get him. The plan fails when Inky pours the honey to the Ghosts, having them attacked by the ants instead. Pac-Man and his family decide to go fishing in a lake. On their boat, Pac-Man catches a fish, but Chomp-Chomp eats it. Sour Puss straps an anchor to Chomp-Chomp's tail, but that plan fails, and ends with Sour Puss getting dragged into the water. He then uses a can of worms in hopes of throwing it on Chomp-Chomp, but Sour Puss is swallowed by a giant fish. Clyde comes up with a new plan, and has Blinky wear a shark fin to scare Pac-Man. A real shark appears behind them and chomps all five Ghosts. The Ghosts then try to drill a hole in Pac-Man's boat, but don't realize that they're actually about to drill into the same shark from before, who simply gobbles them up again. The Ghosts regroup and decide to pull on Pac-Man's fishing line to make him think he caught something, then chomp him. This plan also fails, as the shark eats them before Pac-Man brings them up. Later, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man play checkers in the park. Pac-Baby wants to fly a kite, so Pac-Man goes with her. Sour Puss tries to blow Chomp-Chomp away with a fan, but ends up breaking the fan and flying off himself. Pac-Baby ends up encircling Pac-Man with the string, making the kite fall into a tree. The Ghosts turn themselves into a kite and Sue connects them to Pac-Man's string. However, it begins storming, and the Ghosts are struck by lightning. Pac-Man packs up the car and the family is satisfied with their picnic. The Ghosts, all bruised and injured, seem satisfied as they feel like they've ruined Pac-Man's day. Quotes Picnic in Pacland/Quotes Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes